Documentary:The Mighty Ducks, the making of a team
by Icebox
Summary: ON HOLD. Hear the story of the Ducks from their point of view. Learn how they felt in this documentary of them. How do they overcome obstcals placed in their way and be one of the best teams ever. Find our here as we interview them all and their coaches.
1. The First Movie

Documentary: The Mighty Ducks and how they came to be

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Summary: What if someone made a documentary on the ducks? Interviewing all of the players and asking them about the games and the people. Here's my idea of how it would go.

Authors Notes: This had been in my head for the longest time, so I just had to write it. So here it is.

Chapter 1 The Movie Part 1 of 3 

**Wayne Gretsky**: The Ducks. People all over the world now know who they are. One heck of a junior hockey team, a group of kids who can play, and won the gold. But how did they get that far? How did they get scholarships to one of the most honored schools in the country? This will tell us how it all started. 

They were a peewee team without a hope. They couldn't even skate 2 feet without falling, then having the rest of the team fall over them. 

He had played hockey for as long as he could remember, he played for the Hawks, the top peewee team in Minnesota. He was called to take a penalty shot, he could win the game with this shot.

**Gordon Bombay:** I was going in, I had the goalie faked out of his pads, and then-

**Charlie Conway:** Our favorite coach CHOAKED!

          All of the ducks are sitting around in a room, with a reporter and a camera, along with           Coach Bombay and Coach Orion.

**Wayne Gretsky: **He quit hockey, and took up law, still going for the W. But when he got another DUI, and was sentenced to community service, he became the new coach for the District 5 hockey team. He hated hockey and he didn't like kids. He even told them that when he first met them.

**David Averman:** And he ended up with us. We sucked. Our idea of a close game was losing 5-0, we never even scored a goal.

**Charlie:** When he drove his limo onto the ice, we all though he was a drug dealer. So, Jesse went up to him, with all of us behind him, told him that if he didn't leave that we were gonna use his eyeballs as hockey pucks, and then Coach Bombay pulled out the roaster, we of course though he was pulling out a gun or something.

**Greg Golberg:** He downed an entire bottle of Tylenol during our first game. The Hawks killed us.

**Charlie:** Ya Banksie, my back still hurts from when you hit me into the boards.

**Adam Banks:** Oh ya, umm, I'm sorry.

**Charlie: **No your not.

**Banks: **Your right.

**Averman: **After that, we practiced diving. We were that bad.

**Charlie:** And forget our moto at the time.

**Charlie, Guy, Connie, Averman, and Goldberg: **Take the fall, act hurt, get indigent.

**Averman:** We almost got disqualified because of all the diving we did.

**Guy: **After that, we were able to get real equipment. Then we went back and relearned all of the basics.

**Connie:** Who can forget those eggs?

**Bombay: **I cant. It was my idea. Soft hands, concentration, not strength. I ended up with egg yoke all over me.

**Charlie:** Sorry bout that, but that sweater! I was helping you out!

**Bombay: **Funny

**Goldberg: ** Then they were nice enough to assault me with pucks.

**Bombay:** We tied him to the goalposts, because he was scared of the puck flying at him, then I lined everyone up and we shot every puck we had at him. It was fun.

**Charlie: **Then we got Fulton. Coach finally got him to do it after Fulton accidentally broke two of Coaches car windows. We had to teach him how to skate, and what better place, than skating around the mall.

**Fulton: **I crashed into about 5 people in that mall. I am surprised I didn't break something.

**Connie: **The next game was against the Cardinals, and when we finally scored the first goal ever, we went crazy. To us, it felt like we had just won a national championship or something. We ended up tying that game.

**Averman: **We had a nice little falling out the next game and forfeited, only to get back together later by Quacking at our school principal.

**Charlie: **The next game was Adam's first as a Duck, not a hawk.

**Adam: **When I walked into the locker room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Everyone hated me, I was still an enemy. But after I scored a goal, they were at least a little nicer to me, except Jesse. It took a while with him.

**Fulton: **We won the game though.

**Charlie: **Ya, then we went crazy playing on the North Star's ice. Then coach took us to the game that night. It was crazy. Fun, but crazy. We played the Hornets next. That game was a little ruff, but we won 5-3.

**Adam:** Next was the Cardinals again. We won that one 4-2, and we went crazy, we were going to the championship, where we would play the Hawks. And for me, it was like I was starting to play with the Ducks again. I was in between the two, the Ducks didn't know if I could be trusted, and the Hawks hated me. Jesse really didn't trust me. At the beginning of the game, he told me not to forget what side I was on. That was a weird game to play.

**Charlie: **They were after him from the start. They scored once. Then they scored again. Then Goldberg saved one. Then they scored again. Banks went in and scored, but McGill pushed him from behind, and Adam hit the post. He was out. The first thing he asked when he woke up was if it went in. Jesse finally seemed to trust him after that, as he was rolled away on the stretcher, he told us to kick some Hawk butt.

**Fulton:** The game went on and I went out on the ice. We need a goal, so Jesse cleared the way and I was able to shoot one in. Then the Hawks scored again. Then we had one cool play. We had Tammy go up to the Hawks net and start spinning. Her brother Tommy told her when to stop and passed her the puck before the goalie could get back into the net. McGill then took Tammy out as she was going back to the bench, so I went over to the Hawks bench, threw him over and pretty much picked a fight with the entire team. I got kicked out of the game, but oh well.

**Guy: **Then the Oreo line took the ice. That was Jesse, me, and Terry. The birth of the flying V was next. Jesse tied the game for us. The Charlie got to take a penalty shot with no time left on the clock.

**Charlie:** Everyone chanted my name, I was extremely nervous. Talk about pressure. No one cared if we won or lost, we were just happy we made it this far. But we still wanted to win. I circled around the puck to calm down a bit, then headed toward the goal. I triple deaked, faked the goalie out, shot, it hit the post and went in. After that, we went absolutely crazy.

**Goldberg: **We won the State Championship. 

**Averman: **We sucked when we started, then we ended up winning it all.

**Charlie: **After that, we saw Coach off as he went to go and try out for the minors. 

**Bombay: **I shook all of their hands, each giving me some small bit of advice, Fulton giving me the exact opposite of what I gave him, remember, strength, not concentration. Then I got on the bus, told them I would be back next year, we had a title to defend, the rode off out of sight.

**Wayne: **Well, everyone, stay tuned, for the second part of this story will be coming soon. The tale of the Ducks. Brought to you only by me, and the director of this documentary, Icebox. Join the Ducks as they tell us about the Junior Goodwill Games. Learn it from their own words, and their own experiences as some leave, and some join in one incredible tale of Ducks, and how to fly together through anything. That's all for tonight. Tune in next time. Till then, Good-bye, and good flying.


	2. D2: Out with the old, in with the new

Documentary: The Mighty Ducks and how they came to be

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING… I HAVE A GRAND TOTAL OF ABOUT 48 CENTS!!

Authors Notes: Here is the next part. Please review

Chapter 2 

(D2)

Part 2 of 3

**Wayne Gretsky: **Gordon Bombay was one small step away from the NHL. He could feel it, he was playing again, and he was breaking out. But with a vicious check into the boards, Bombay went down, and was out of the minors. Getting farther away from his dream.

**Charlie: **We had all started going to Jan's and Han's shop to watch his games. All of us crowded around the TV in the shop, or the radio, and when we heard that Coach went down…man, he wasn't getting up and all of us were actually yelling at the TV, trying to get him to get up.

**Connie: **We were all freaked. We kept asking Jan why he wasn't getting up, he couldn't tell us either, but we were scared when he was taken off on a stretcher.

**Adam: **Ya, hey coach, those stretchers are kind of small, aren't they?

**Bombay: **Yes, I was thinking that I was going to fall off.

**Adam:** That's that it felt like to me, and I was tied down onto the thing.

**Julie: **OK now, enough stretcher talk. 

**Guy:** You two would know the most about it wouldn't you. Man, at least when I got hit, I skated off the ice.

**Bombay: **I messed up my knee!

**Adam: ** I was unconscious!

**Guy: **Excuses (Guy said this with a small smile on his face)

**Russ: **Alright, everybody shut up and get back on topic.

**Fulton: **Oh come on, you just want to talk about your knuckle puck.

**Russ: **You got that right.

**Dwayne: **Man, y'all talk too much.

**Averman: **Ohhh, the Dwyane-ister, steppin up to---

**Everyone: **Shut up Averman!

**Averman: **Ok, ok. I can take a hint.

**Bombay: **Anyway, Jan picked up from the bus stop. Hans wasn't there. Jan make me laugh a little as he insulted his brother. He took me back to their shop, and I met up with a Duck. I barley recognized Charlie, I barley recognized any of you guys, you grow too much. But the kid was kind enough to wake me up. Anyway, I started looking around the shop, all the pictures, the articles, the memories…. Well, a little while later, a man named Don Tibbles walked into the shop, and made me and the remaining Ducks an off. I didn't believe it.

**Charlie: **Coach came over, asked me if I wanted to play some hockey, then told me everything. So he then gave me the job of rounding up those stray Ducks. He gave me the Duck call, and I took off, I have never skated so fast, I was to excited. I just needed to find everyone, and fast. This was just too cool. I found Jesse first, he was playing street hockey with some friends, runnin his mouth as usual. Next came Averman, and man, did he look stupid in that uniform he had to wear, I almost started crakin up, but I was still to excited to anything like that. After that we found Guy and Connie, just about to start making out out on a pier, and Guy still is a little mad at us for interrupting them.

**Guy: **Dude, I was this close. You would be a little mad to if the tables had been turned.

**Charlie: **If the tables had been turned, I think a few things would be different. Like you and Connie would not be together.

**Guy: **Shut up Spazway.

**Charlie: **Sorry buddie, but on with the story. We found Goldberg next, where else but working at his parents dinner. Next was Banksie, forever practicing. Dude, you need to learn how to have fun every once in a while.

**Adam: **I do and Guy's right, you do need to shut up.

**Charlie: **Sorry Cake eater. Back to the story at hand. Now all of us were skating around the park, going crazy as we usual, talking about our chance in the tournament. That's when we met up with Fulton.

**Fulton: **They were planning to literally trip up the Ducks. So, I had a little fun, they ended up tied to a tree in nothing but their boxers, and we all left. Anyone know what happened to them anyway?

**Charlie and Adam: **Don't know don't care.

**Rest of the Ducks (new and old): **Here here.

**Adam: **Charlie told us we needed to go and meet Coach Bombay, so we flew Duck style over to where we were to meet him. We got there, shouted a little, then someone pulled up in a limo.

**Bombay: **They had to all run over to the car, then wait outside as I had my little contract meeting with Tibbles. They were all eating at a diner about 20 feet away. When I walked out and told them practice started tomorrow, they were suddenly disappointed. 

**Goldberg: **Why wouldn't we? We had to start working again.

**All Ducks: **Goldberg!!

**Goldberg: **What did I do this time?

**Julie: **Back to the subject at hand.

**Averman: **Yes, where were we anyway?

**Julie: **The first practice.

**Bombay: **Oh yeah. Well Tibbles started to introduce me to my five new players. The first was Luis Mendoza. I was watching him, he was one heck of a skater, fast, and seemed to be a real good player. But he only had one problem that I found out about as he crashed into the boards.

**Luis:** Yeah, I couldn't stop.

**Goldberg: **You could say that again. You still haven't learned how to stop. Will you ever?

**Luis: **Probably not.

**Bombay: **Luis, one of these days you will learn how to stop. You stopped in the final Iceland game, haven't since, but if it has been done once, you can do it again. Anyway, Dwayne Robertson came next. Man, this kid was just throwing the puck around like it was nothing. He was skating around it, shooting it through his legs, it was giving me a headache trying to follow it.

**Averman: **You still show off too much. You never 'grew out of it' like some said you would.

**Dwayne: ** Grow out of what?

**Averman: **Never mind.

**Bombay: **After that, Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney was up. I tried defending Goldberg, but he didn't help me with it. Julie was pretty good though.

**Goldberg: **I still say you're not a cat.

**Julie: **Goldberg, just shut up.

**Goldberg: **Ok Julie.

**Bombay: **Ken Wu. I never knew such a good figure skater could be as good a hockey player. Sure we had had Tammy Duncan the season before, but this kid was in the Olympics. I was a little worried he was going to get killed at the first game because of his size, but he eventually learned how defend himself.

**Portman and Fulton: **Yaa, go our little Bash Brother!

**Ken: **Thank you, thank you.

**Bombay: **Last but not the least, was Dean Portman. Good God, I didn't even think this kid was a teenager. He started skating out on the ice, rock music blaring from his headphones, and threw around anyone in a Ducks Jersey. I thought he was crazy.

**Portman: **What do you mean thought? You didn't know for sure?

**Bombay: **I was still questioning, now I know for sure that you are crazy.

**Portman: **Thank you.

**Wayne Gretsky: **Well folks, do to some technical problems (Icebox needs sleep), this will be all for tonight. Stay tuned for the rest of this portion of the Ducks tale later. For now, good night and good flight.


	3. Still D2

Documentary: The Mighty Ducks

D 2

Wayne: The Ducks had now met their new teammates. Emotions were now running high as everyone started yelling at each other, Ducks on one side and the new comers on the other.

Adam: We were just yelling at each other. I don't even remember what I was saying, I was just yelling. It was funny. There we were, Team USA, just yelling our heads off at each other.

Charlie: Coach and that sponsor guy finally started yelling at us too. They gave us this small lecture where Tibbles was always finishing Coach's sentences. Getting past that, we finally scrimmaged each other. Jesse and Dwayne took the face off, and one thing I will never forget is Jesse yelling 'yee-haw' after being tripped by Dwayne.

Bombay: That first practice was a little interesting. The Ducks were so out of shape that it was pathetic. I was able to get an idea of what the new kids could do. Julie was blocking every shot, except for Banks', his is the only one she missed. She was one heck of a goalie and I was not surprised when I remembered what Tibbles said about her team in Maine. She was good. That surprised me a little at first because there are so few girls playing. Anyway, Dwayne was one heck of a puck handler, but he was a bit of a show off. It looked like he was just playing around with the thing. He tried to show Charlie a move or two after practice one day, but after the twenty-something time of tripping over either the stick or his own feet, Dwayne deemed him as a lost cause.

Charlie: Hey, it's not my fault. I was still growing and…and…its not my fault!

Adam: Shut up Charlie. You just don't want us to call you Spazway again.

Charlie: That name has always come back to haunt me.

Bombay: Anyways, Ken was spinning, and turning, and going really fast, so I figured he was pretty good. And poor Goldberg, I took him to get out of the way, but Luis just went full speed into him. Luis was one of the best skaters out there, but he could not stop. He still has trouble stopping.

Luis: Hey, it's harder than it looks.

Guy: You have been skating for years, its not that hard after you have skated for about 10 or 15 years.

Luis: Hey, shut up.

Bombay: Back to what I was saying, Portman was the last of them. He was just throwing the Ducks around like they were rag dolls. Tension between him and Fulton was at an all time high. But when Fulton took his shot, he got out of the way with the rest.

Fulton: It went a little crazy and hit that sponsor fool.

Charlie: When he regained consiconess, we met Ms. McKay, our tutor that no one wanted. We were going to defend out country's hockey honor in an international competition, why do we need to study?

Goldberg: Then she came up with this 'no attendance, no play' rule. It sucked.

Connie: Our next practice was crazy. As soon as we got on the ice, Coach Bombay tied us all together and gave us some lecture on moving together and as one. Plus the arena stunk because of Goldberg—

Goldberg: It wasn't me!

Portman: No, it was me.

Banks: Back to the story, it took us a while, a couple of falls all tied together wasn't fun, especially if you landed on the bottom, but we eventually worked together. Then Coach untied us and started telling us that hockey was a lot of work, but it was also supposed to be fun.

Coach: So, naturally, I gave Dwayne a rope and let them loose. Dwayne was going everywhere trying to get everyone, accidentally tripping people, I even saw some hiding behind some of the others because they did not want to be caught or roped as some say. You could hear Portman threatening him, Goldberg begging him, and, of course, Averman sucking up to him.

Fulton: After he succeeded in roping all of us, he started teaching—

Charlie: trying to teach—

Fulton: trying to teach us the electric slide. We were still wearing our skates and could hardly balance, we were playing around, Goldberg and Julie were barley moving because of their pads, it was funny. Averman was starting to fade back to the 70's with his disco skills—

Averman: Hey, disco is coming back.

Charlie: Anyways… then Coach started dancing, he has a little rhythm, its pathetic, we all start watching him, he stopped and told us practice was over, then walked off laughing.

Wayne: The first few practices, interesting, but still more to come after this long (so so so sorry!) commercial break.


End file.
